<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Island On the Horizon by kyodragboar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032339">That Island On the Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar'>kyodragboar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night, The Angel in the Forest (Webcomic), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, new life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabu, A lonely, but fiercely independent boar who signs up for Tom Nook's deserted island getaway package in order to leave his family's Turnip Business behind to follow a more free lifestyle. Finds out that life on his own is a lot harder than he originally thought... Thankfully, He has wonderful new neighbors to help him through it! Follow the ups and downs of Deserted Island Life as Kabu and his Neighbors build a new home from the ground up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabu/Mei (Arashi no Yoru ni), Larry/Mortimer (AITF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Island On the Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't wait for it anymore, I know I pre-ordered the game, And I know I have a bunch of other stories that need updating, but I need some non-explicit fluff in my life.</p><p>Kabu, In Japanese means Turnip by the way.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited it so some of the animals matched the ones on my island.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dodo Airlines! Everyone off! Ook-kee!" The bus driver, A monkey wearing a uniform said as he opened the bus doors. Various animals were stepping off in front of the airport, Among them was a young, Chubby, Timid Boar wearing a navy-blue jacket and jeans, In his hand was a green knapsack which he pulled onto his back.</p><p>"Okay, Okay. You can do this." The boar reassured as he stepped into the airport, "It's your first time into an airport. Don't freak out, Don't freak..." He imminently froze as he saw the different animals walking by. "I'm Freaking out..." He said quietly. He then quickly shook his head before digging into his pocket and pulling out a pamphlet. "Okay, The Desk I'm looking for should be..." He looked over and saw a kiosk label. "Deserted Island Getaway" He put the pamphlet away and walked over to the desk, as he stood there, he looked at the various maps and posters on the wall before he heard a set of footsteps.</p><p>"Good Morning! We are happy to have you here! <em>Have you</em><em> here!</em>" A young voice said He looked back over the kiosk seeing two, very young raccoons dressed in green Hawaiian suits. </p><p>"Aren't you both a little young to be working here?" The boar asked the two who looked at each other. </p><p>"Actually, We're almost-" One of the raccoon twins said before being smacked on the back of his head by the other.</p><p>"Timmy! Don't answer that!" The raccoon whispered to his brother before looking at the boar. "Are you here for the Getaway Package?"</p><p>"Y-Yes!" The boar answered suddenly. "My name is Kabu Joans!" He said a little startled.</p><p>The raccoon on the right looked on the computer mounted on the desk. "Good news, Mr. Kabu, Sir! You arrived just in time. Our charter flight will be soon boarding soon. <em>Boarding Soon!" </em>One of the raccoons grabbed a tiny flag and walked out from behind the kiosk. "Please follow me to the boarding area. <em>Area!"</em></p>
<hr/><p>Kabu was then led to the lounge area, Seeing various animals double-checking their bags or passing the time.</p><p>Near one bench was a dark blue bat wearing a dark shirt and jeans and a light-blue mouse wearing a jacket with a T-shirt under it, The mouse was looking through his backpack. Near them, on the bench was a young white mouse dressed in a yellow shirt and skirt, and a tiny boy bat wearing a small shirt and shorts.</p><p>In one area, A wolf with ruffled brown fur and wearing a shirt and pants, along with a green bandana around his neck was eating some traveling mix, sitting next to him was a small white field goat wearing a pink shirt and shorts. </p><p>On another bench was a golden retriever who was wearing a dress with a green and orange pattern and a brown tiger wearing a light-green dress with flowers printed on it.</p><p>On the bench next to them was a black and white cat in a white polo shirt, napping.</p><p>Across was a stern-looking broad eagle wearing a black-zip-up vest, reading a book. Kabu blushed slightly before taking a seat on the furthest bench away from the group, as he settled in. He heard a *Clank* Sound followed by metallic rolling, He looked down and saw a spray can rolling by him, picking it up. He read the label, it was a can of Anti-Toxic for treating Scorpion Stings, among other types of venomous animals. He looked over to the bat and mouse couple who was still looking through the bag.</p><p>"Come on, Where it is?" The lightly colored mouse said digging deeper into the bag. "I know it was here."</p><p>"Larry, Hon. Come on." The bat said kneeling beside him. "You have six other cans of medicine, Do we really need seven?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Monti." The mouse said worryingly, as he turned to look at him. "I just want to be sure we're prepared." </p><p>"Uh, excuse me..." The two turned to Kabu who was standing next to him, He then showed the can that Larry misplaced. "Is this yours?"</p><p>"Oh, Thank you." The mouse said taking the can from the boar. </p><p>"It's no problem," Kabu said nervously before he worked up the nerve of introducing himself. "I...I'm Kabu, Nice to meet you..."</p><p>"My name is Larry," The mouse said smiling. "And this bat is my Husband, Mortimer."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>